Guardian Angel
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated.  'I will never let you fall/I'll stand up with you forever/I'll be there for you through it all/Even if saving you sends me to heaven'  Even if this was the end...was it really?  Prowl x Jazz.


Well…I think this song fits Prowl and Jazz so well…honestly. So, my brain and plot bunnies decided that I should write a fanfic. for the two…well, that was about it. I had no other ideas on WHAT the fic. would be about….*sighs*…so I had to wing it. First, this was going to be G1…but then Animated butted it…so it was the chosen universe.  
>Also, each different section is a new POV change from Jazz to Prowl…I think you can figure out who is talking…but sorry for the constant changes…<p>

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Transformers…or the song.

* * *

><p><em>When I see your smile<br>__Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
><em>_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
><em>_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
><em>_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

He smiled at me, and I wanted to cry.

It was simple as that. No, it wasn't simple. Simple felt too hard, too painful. If it was simple, then it wouldn't have happened like that. Or would it? Would he have died if it was challenging? Did he die because it was easy?

So many questions, there wasn't enough answers for them all.

"_Prowl...no! We'll find another way…_"

I had yelled that at him. The last things I had said to him. But it wasn't the words I had ever wanted to say to him last. There were too many else…So too many words I hadn't said. …or didn't say enough.

I didn't get to say '**I love ya!**'.

Never got to say 'Let's be tagether, foreva. Our sparks as one.'

Never would get to say 'Let's 'ave a sparklin'…'

And his only response was a smile.

It was then how I knew my spark turned cold and broke when the lights soon consumed the small area. I couldn't be one with him, never would get that chance…but…there is the one that could do one last thing. Bring him to the others…because I know that couldn't be the one to hold all of this deep inside of me.

And…I knew I couldn't just let him fall.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I had done it. Done the impossible…but at a great cost. Costs I knew I wish could have been differently. If there had been another way, I would have taken it. He even suggested finding it…though I knew there wasn't another way._

_He had been there…through all of this. Stood with me._

_I'm just sad that saving him meant going to the Well of Allsparks. Sad that I would never get to say what was in my spark. My truest feelings for him._

_I love you, Jazz._

_But…death stared us in the faceplate with one decision. A fateful decision when all the sparks were collected but wasn't enough._

_To give my spark to another, never the one I had wanted. But…one of us had to. It was the end. I had to give my spark to complete it._

_I would have never wanted that…but I would have never wanted him or anyone else to fall to the evils that were plaguing the city._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
><em>_Seasons are changing  
><em>_And waves are crashing  
><em>_And stars are falling all for us  
><em>_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
><em>_I can show you I'll be the one_

The battle was over. They had won. Good triumphed over evil as most would say. But…there had been a cost to be paid for that win. Such a high cost indeed.

I carried the still body, so cold and so grey, to the others, watching as their cheering expressions went down-casted immediately. But…I knew that was coming, my own expression not betraying the true agony I felt in my spark.

'_It's okay…It's okay…It's okay…_' I could hear him say in my processor as the others crowded around, talking about the one I loved in my arms and what would happen next.

Sorry Prowler, it wasn't okay. I wanted to show you…wanted to show you I could have been the one just right for you. Now, I couldn't have been the one for you…for you had such a high duty to fulfill.

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It was bright here. The Well was so bright, but…something wasn't fully right._

_I knew why though…even in the brightness of the Well of AllSparks…nothing would compare to HIS brightness of HIS smiles and humor. All the things I loved about the other. All I could feel is grief and sadness._

_And the saddest thing in the perfect world…to watch the other. Sadness shouldn't have existed here in the Well, but it did for me. Even if saving him had sent me to this heaven…I still felt the weight hang heavy on my spark._

_My older mentor visited me, and I was overjoyed to see him. But…my spark was still heavy in pain. And my sensei noticed that…offering a sad smile in response, knowing no words could cure me._

_But that didn't mean he wouldn't have a talk…with someone else. As I watched from this heaven, I noticed that the brightness began to fade around me. As did the scene of him below._

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
><em>_Please don't throw that away  
><em>_Cuz I'm here for you  
><em>_Please don't walk away and  
><em>_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

I sat on the edge of my berth, my legs dangling over the edge and elbow propped up on my knees so that my servos could cup my face and support my head. I let out a sigh, staring absently at the opposite wall with a dim visor.

My spark felt so heavy…to think that my one true love…was gone. It hadn't been thrown away…but taken by force.

And I was here alone…as my other half had walked away. It hurt, it really did and still did. I couldn't care less that we were heading back to Cybertron to be celebrated as heroes.

I wanted my Prowl back.

A ping of a comm.-message didn't pull me out of my thoughts of the black and gold ninjabot. Nothing would…well, except maybe the next ten PINGS of messages. I sighed and reached up to answer the recent one, which was from Optimus. Odd.

/:/ _Yeah O.P.?_ /:/ I answered, sighing a bit and still staring at the wall. When the voice continued on, the tone loud, made my helm jump up from the palm of my servo. His response, though frantic, conveyed one thing.

Something about Prowl.

It hurt to think they would bother me about it, but the tone of his voice spoke something different to me. Something was wrong…something that demanded my attention. NOW.

So, I was out of my room before he could finish and I could reply. Not that I was going to…seeing the Med Bay was nearing and the bots rushing in and out. Yelling was heard as well, wondering what was going on. I didn't know what to think. And when I rushed in and to where the crowds were surrounding –wasn't that where Prowl's body was?– my CPU grounded to a halt in complete shock.

And it was then my vocalizer, though previously thought unresponsive, spoke out a single word.

"Prowl…"

_Use me as you will  
><em>_Pull my strings just for a thrill  
><em>_And I know I'll be okay  
><em>_Though my skies are turning gray_

The next thing I realized, after the brightness of the Well had faded, was voices. They were steadily growing louder and louder, yelling something to-and-fro. I didn't know what, till I heard my name being said several times. Along with words like 'miracle', 'impossible', 'spark', 'Primus'…and so on-and-so forth. Then reality grabbed me and brought me forth into the new light.

My optics online, seeing first Ratchet's surprised look. Well, he had every right to be surprised. I mean, I did come back from the dead.

The next face made my spark soar, and a smile to light up my face.

"Prowl…" Jazz spoke, grabbing one of my servos from off the berth, "you're back." I continued to smile and nod, a joyous smile spread across his and tears rolled down his cheekplates. But they were on mine as well, so it was okay.

Everything was okay now.

I managed to glance away from my love and noticed the others, all happy to see me. Some were crying, disbelief, and just glad to see me back. As was I in return. I looked back at Jazz and at the same time, the words left our lips.

"I love you."

_I will never let you fall  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

We were lying on Prowl's berth in his room on Earth, after coming back for a little vacation away from the attention. We were all heroes on Cybertron, but the crowds and excitement was a bit too much. And besides…

I turned to the black and gold ninjabot I was in love with and grinned, a small smile returned. I leaned forward, millimeters from his lips and murmured the words I always wanted to say to him.

"Will ya bond wit' meh, Prowl?" I asked, kissing him. My dark blue optics, unshielded from my lover, stared into his unshielded deep blue-grey ones. His lips kissed back, he nodded his head. Soon, clicks were heard, and our chest opened up to reveal our sparks before soon enough, we became one.

_I will never let you fall  
><em>_I'll stand up with you forever  
><em>_I'll be there for you through it all  
><em>_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Come on, come on. Ya know we won't let ya fall an' hit da floor, sweetie!" my lover said to one of our younglings up in the tree in my room located in the Earth-base. We usually rotated on where we would stay, just to help our two little ones learn about two worlds that were brought together.

I held one, the white and gold younger twin femme, who was currently watching her sister, who was black and with a little white, up in the tree, holding onto a branch and shaking her head.

Jazz sighed before he began to climb up the tree, which had grown over the years, and grabbed the little one before coming back down.

He held her and said to her, "Now…what ya learn?" The little one muttered back a 'Don' climb up trees ya can't git down from,' having picked up his sire's accent. I chuckled and walked over, the little youngling femme in my arm's reaching out and linking arms with her sister, glad to be reunited. I smiled, looking then to Jazz's faceplate, which soon came closer to mine and his lips were soon on mine with a quick kiss. We both smile, a black and white arm wrapping around my waist as we both held our younglings, all together as one.

_I will never let you fall_

* * *

><p>Well…I hoped you enjoyed it…and I should have posted this yesterday…but my lazy butt decided against that. *sighs*<p>

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
